All Apologies discontinued
by DramaEnsues
Summary: Chloe, wants a normal life. With friends and family... and a boyfriend. She finally found out the boy she really need all along... but... will that put him in more danger than he already is in?
1. Chapter 1

-I don t own The Nine Lives of Chloe King! I wish I did though! Please review!-

Chapter 1:

I looked around, and I paused, looking at all the clothes surrounding me. You got to be kidding me! I just saw that dress yesterday! I complained to Amy as we browsed through the racks of clothes at the store I worked at, Varese Vintage.

"It's okay. How about... This? She asked, holding up dress, black on top with a rose design on the bottom half. I looked at it up and down.

"You really think I should be going on this date? I mean, I think I should like be boy free. Like, forever... Maybe it would be the best for me."

"You are going. And if you gave up on guys... You'd be a loser." She said as she took the dress, and me to the changing room. I gasped mockingly "and I hate you too!" Amy grinned and pushed me and the dress into the changing room. I quickly changed into it, pulling my big, wavy blonde hair to the side. I stared into the mirror. Well, I m Chloe if you didn t know, and this week, I died, and came back to life. I am a Mai, as Alek and Jasmine told me, I have these cat like abilities, which are cool, but a curse too. These creepy psychos are trying to kill me. Yah, and I can t be intimate with a human, even just a kiss.

"Chloe! Hurry up! Your date starts in five minutes!" Amy squealed from the other side of the curtain.

I rolled my eyes, pulling the curtain back, to face Amy and behind her, Alek. "Oh, Alek. What a surprise to see you here!" Not.. You see he's been following me and protecting me from the psychos out to kill me. And right now, the look on his face, doesn t seem happy.

"I need to talk to you, alone" He said, looking at Amy.

"Oh, okay. I'll be.. Over there!" She said, scampering away. Alek pushed me back into the changing room, closing the curtain behind us. "What the bloody hell are you thinking of doing?"

"Um, going out? I said, trying not to look at Alek.

"Yeah, you are. With Brian. Cancel the date." He replied. "Excuse me? Why? I'll make sure he doesn't kiss me."

"I told you before. One of you will get hurt. Even if you don't kiss."

Alek, please, he's the only thing worth my time right now." I stepped out of the changing room, I looked at him, "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I raced across the busy streets and straight into the Cafe I was going to meet Brian in. I looked around, patting my hair down, huffing and puffing while trying to see if Brian was there yet. And... He was not. I sat down at a table outside, pulling out my phone and glancing to see Brian had texted. I opened the text up, reading:

'Hey Chloe I'm going to be a bit late! Sorry, see you soon. -Brian

I groaned of course... Does this always happen? Boys pretend to be late and then are a no show. I glanced around, feeling a gaze on my back. I looked at the buildings above me, looking for a body or yet... A figure. I gulped. Oh no, where would Alek right now? I stood up, running straight into Brian. "Oh! I am so sorry about that!"

"Um, no problem." He said, smiling at my blushing face. "Want to get out of here?"

"Uh, sure? Why not?" I said.

"Shall we?" He said mocking a British actor, holding out his arm.

"We shall." I replied giggling.

We walked across the street, laughing and talking. I paused, looking behind me as cars raced by. I saw a hooded figure walking away from us.

"You okay?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I thought I saw somebody I know." I lied through my teeth while looking straight into his hazel green eyes.

"Oh, okay." He wearily said. Oh God is this going to be a long date.

I plopped down on my bed, sighing. The date was an unusual one, both me and Brian were in two separate worlds. I pulled out my phone, texting Amy to call me ASAP. I heard footsteps on the roof, and I smiled knowing Alek was up there. I climbed up onto the roof, looking around for Alek. A dark figure sat on the end, a hood covering his face. "Hey Alek, what's up?"

"Hey," He said, looking away from me.

"What's wrong? Have fun today?" I teased.

"Chloe I'm not in the mood right now." He uttered.

"Alek, your not usually like this. What's wrong?" I grabbed his arm, but he pulled back.

"Nothing Chloe go back inside." He said standing up.

"No! Not until you tell me what's wrong!" I stood up too, following him, pulling him around to face me. I gasped, "Alek! What happened to your face!" Alek had a black eye, and scratches all across his face.

"I can't tell you now. Goodnight Chloe. Maybe another time." He ran across my rooftop onto others until he disappeared into the sparkling lights of California.


	3. Authors Note!

AN:

Gahh! Got too confused so redoing story!


	4. Another AN!

I didn't really discontinue it but I got to confused on the catagories so I am putting it, officially into the TV shows The Nine Lives of Chloe King

Can't wait to see what happens tonight!

Peace, 3 and Chloe King! ;P


End file.
